


Baby Mine (Everything)

by MaybeImToBlame



Series: You Make Me Love You [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dad!Sebstian, Evanstan as Dads!, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Spoilers, Papa!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/MaybeImToBlame
Summary: Chris and Sebastian go to the Endgame premiere, they plan to make a night of it, this is their first night out since their son came home. Things don't exactly go as planned.





	Baby Mine (Everything)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for mom---nicole! She has been a supportive reader of this series! Thank you so much for reading love, you are amazing!

“Babe, the family is here!” He called out, Chris opened the door to his mom, brother and sisters.

“Just a minute!” Sebastian shouted back, he was holding the comb for his hair in his mouth as he slicked back a part of it with product. His voice came out muffled because of it. Chris hugged his mother, and brother before going in to hug his two sisters as well. He led them into the living room where Sebastian was styling himself in the mirror at crest of the entryway.

“Sebastian!” Lisa said, Sebastian whirled around with a smile, opening his arms to hug his mother in law,

“Hi! How are you?” Sebastian said,

“Good, good, how are you?”

“Great,”

“Amazing, now where’s my little grandbaby?” Lisa asked with a wide smile, as if on cue the baby monitor went off and a soft cooing sound that quickly turned into soft whimpers were heard. Sebastian straightened up immediately,

“Well, I was going to say he’s taking a nap, but it looks like he’s up,” With that, Sebastian turned on his heel and headed down the hallway to the baby’s room. It was a few moments later when Sebastian’s voice came over the baby monitor as well,

“Hey sweet boy, hi, good afternoon, did you have a good nap?” Happy cooing sounds answered him and Chris could almost imagine how Luca’s little arms were waving around as they reached up for Sebastian to carry him, his toothless little gummy smile spreading on his little face. He heard Sebastian give a fake groan and could imagine him leaning over to pick up Luca, Luca laughed happily as Sebastian seemingly picked him up, “There you go, do you want to see grandma? Grandma is here, and so is auntie Shanna and auntie Carly, and Uncle Scott! Yeah, let’s go see them, oh, hey Dodger, look, Dodger came to say hello too!” He talked nonsensically to the baby with excitement in his voice, he gave a small whistle in command to Dodger to follow, his nonsensically speak fading from the monitor and becoming clearer as he came closer to the living room again. Dodger’s claws click-clacking along on the floor with him. Chris stood up, ready to great his son and his husband. Sebastian appeared in the door and Chris was already gently ingulfing the two in a gentle hug, he pressed a soft kiss to little Luca’s head who was being held in Sebastian’s arms.

Sebastian shifted Luca from a snuggle hold to a cradle hold and in turn Luca gurgled and reached up towards Chris,

“Alright, alright, you can go see your papa,” Sebastian said, shifting him again so he could hand him over to Chris.

“Hey baby boy,” Chris said, cradling his son close and pressing another kiss to his forehead, Lisa had been up on her feet and patiently waiting since Luca had appeared in the doorway with Sebastian,

“Hello, hello my darling boy, Grandma’s here, oh, hi, Luca, you’re so handsome and so big!” She said, Luca waved his arms and went willingly into Lisa’s arms, she held him close and cooed at him, rubbing their noses together and causing Luca to laugh out loud. Luca was getting big, he was now almost 8 months old. He’d started to crawl and was eating a lot more but was still a very vocal snuggle bunny. Always wanting to be held when a new person came into the room, while a curious little creature at this stage, meaning you certainly couldn’t take your eyes off him, he also preferred to just sit on Sebastian’s lap and look around at everything at times rather than getting into them.

The doorbell rang again, and Sebastian went to get it, he smiled in greeting, it was their babysitter/nanny. Her name was Nicole and she was a sweet 23-year-old who had just graduated from college and was now working on her master’s in early childhood education. She was originally from Boston, Chris had been introduced to her through his mom. Nicole had been a counselor at the theatre camps they held for children in the summer where his mom had worked at. They’d offered to interview her for the nanny position after learning that she was in need of a part time job as she went to get her masters. She’d exceeded all their expectations. Luca had taken an immediate liking to her and hadn’t been willing to let go of her after she’d played with him on the trial run day. Ever since it had been a good fit. She had spent lots of time with Luca while Sebastian was off in Ohio filming a movie that still had no title to his knowledge the previous year at the same time Chris had been filming Knives Out in Boston. Chris had been close enough to home to commute back and forth each day and he had, not wanting to leave the baby alone when he was still so little at only three months old.

Tonight, though would be a little different. They invited her in, tonight she’d be staying overnight here with Luca since Chris and Sebastian wouldn’t be getting in until late, she’d casually suggested that maybe after eight months they’d like some time to themselves. It had honestly not been something they’d even thought of until she suggested it. They trusted her, and Luca did too. It would be nice to have a night together, so they’d taken her up on the offer, flying her out to LA for the premiere.

They’d only both been away from him overnight once in his eight months of life and it had been because of work commitments. Chris had still been home to put Luca to bed but he’d had to leave for night shoots for the movie, so Luca still hadn’t had anyone do his nighttime routine with anyone but one of his daddies. They hoped it would go well. Especially since it was for purely selfish reasons this time. Sebastian had initially been hesitant. But with a little coaxing from both Lisa and his co-stars on the film he was currently working on, he decided that yes, a night in with just Chris would be nice.

First though they had to get through the premiere and movie. Chris’s phone chimed indicating that it was already 4PM. They’d be expected to be there before 4:30. With a sigh Sebastian turned back to Lisa and Luca, not quite ready to let his son go yet but knowing it was time, Chris’s publicist and manager Maggie, appeared from where she’d been taking a call outside and announced to everyone it was time to go, there were cheers all around, and everyone began to file out. Lisa had handed Luca back off to Chris and Chris was cooing at him and telling him how much he’d love and miss him. Luca on the other hand wasn’t paying attention to what Chris was saying at all and was far more amused by the way his beard felt under his little hands. He patted Chris’s face happily and leaned in, trying to get his mouth on the scratchy beard. Chris laughed as he stopped Luca from slobbering all over his face, “No, you can’t taste that,” He said. As he stopped Luca’s mouth with a hand, Luca instead slobbered all over the back of his hand and wedding ring which Chris guessed was a better option.

“Are you being a nuisance? Are you being a little nuisance?” Sebastian asked as he came over to Chris and Luca,

“No, never, he’s perfect, aren’t you Luc?” Chris said, bouncing Luca in his arms a little, Sebastian smiled at that and turned to press a kiss to Chris’s lips,

“My boys,” Sebastian said, love in his tone as he gazed at the two of them, Chris gave him a blinding smile in return. 

“It’s time for daddy and papa to go, but we’ll be back tomorrow, tonight you’re going to go with Nicole okay?” He spoke to Luca softly, at hearing Nicole’s name said Luca reacted by lifting his head from where he’d rested it on Chris’s shoulder, he looked over and saw Nicole, immediately gurgling loudly with a big smile,

“Yes, Nicole, you love Nicole, I know, she’s so much fun, you gotta behave for her okay? I know you will, you’re my sweet boy,” Sebastian told him, stroking the soft strands of wispy black hair that were growing on Luca’s head. Luca babbled and scrunched his face up as Sebastian’s slightly stubbly chin met his forehead as he pressed another kiss on it. Finally, he handed the baby over to his caregiver. With a last sigh he took Chris’s hand,

“Let’s go before I change my mind.” Chris nodded, looking as if it was just as hard for him to leave. The rest of Chris’s family was already in their own limousine. Sebastian picked up his wallet and slid the slim billfold into his back pocket, taking Chris’s hand with a smile. Maddie, Chris’s publicist and manager clacked into the room on her heels, she was wearing a sleek black pantsuit and had a headset on.

“You guys ready to go?” She asked, she was always so full of energy, Chris had no clue how she did it, but he nodded, squeezing Sebastian’s hand and walking towards the door. Luca’s little head swiveled to follow his dads’ movements as they moved to the door. Being such a smart baby, he realized they were leaving, and his bottom lip stuck out, his eyes getting big as he began to make little sounds of distress. Nicole hushed him quietly as she held him close to her chest, rubbing his back and bouncing him lightly to try to calm him down, but Luca wasn’t having it as he squirmed in her hold and reached out for Chris and Sebastian, she kept him from toppling out of her grip with a firm hold on his back, Sebastian had turned around at the distressed little whimpers from Luca,

“Aw, baby boy, we’ll be back before you know it,” He let go of Chris’s hand to go give Luca one last kiss on the top of his head. The baby grabbed tightly onto the lapel of his jacket as Sebastian rubbed his little arm in comfort.

“I love you sweetheart, your daddy loves you too, we’ll see you before you know it, I promise,” He couldn’t tell Luca they’d be right back because they wouldn’t be, the night was young and was stretched out long in front of them. Plus, Luca was supposed to be staying with Nicole here overnight. Luca began to fuss again, this time his whimpers turning into full out cries as he clutched hard onto Sebastian’s jacket with both of his little fists.

“Oh sweetheart, we’ll be back tomorrow, we’ll be back tomorrow,” Sebastian was about to cry himself. Nicole helped to gently pry Luca’s fists loose of Sebastian’s jacket, Chris came over and grasped Sebastian’s hand tightly to pull him away. Knowing if he didn’t force his husband, he’d decide to stay home and then they’d have a shitstorm to deal with from the Marvel executives.

“Come on, he’ll be okay, we just need to go,” Chris reassured him. Sebastian was distressed too now, his breaths coming out quickly, ready to cry. Luca’s cries were reaching ear piercing levels his little fists balled up and shaking against Nicole’s chest as she hushed him and rocked him from side to side, she nodded that it was the best for Sebastian to leave, and with all the strength he had left, Sebastian turned and let Chris lead him out of the house, only looking back once.

-

Sebastian sniffed as he got into the back of the car. Chris slid in beside him and pulled Sebastian into his chest, trying to be careful not to mess up his artfully styled yet messy hair,

“Hey, it’ll be okay, this isn’t the first time he’s been alone,”

“But it’s the first time he’s seen us leaving! Did you see him! He was so upset!” Sebastian practically wailed himself, “We can’t leave him, I need to go back in, Sebastian reached for his door handle, Chris reached over and stopped him gently.

“No, no, he’s gotta learn we can’t be with him 24/7. He’s been spoiled so far, with us being home together most of the time. He’ll have to go to daycare soon, and then what are we gonna do? He’s gotta learn to be on his own sometime, we’ll still be there most of the time, but there’s nothing wrong with leaving him alone for tonight. Nicole is a good nanny, she’ll take care of him, and we can call him before bed, maybe even facetime if Nicole thinks it’s a good idea.” Sebastian sighed, knowing Chris was right. It was just hard.

“It’ll be okay, let’s just go to the premiere, try to enjoy the movie and being with the cast for the last time, and then, we’ll come home if you really still miss him that much. We don’t have to go to the four seasons if you don’t want to.” Sebastian sniffed again,

“I’m sorry, I wanted to have a good night with you too…”

Chris smiled at him, his eyes crinkling in the corners, “Not gonna lie, I miss him already too, I’m fine with coming home right after, but you know we have to stay through the whole movie and then for the small press junket afterwards.” Sebastian nodded,

“Well you do, I could just go home without you,” Sebastian shrugged,

“You wouldn’t!” Sebastian smiled back at him, leaning in to press a kiss to Chris’s lips,

“Nah, I wouldn’t, I’ll probably just use that time to meet as many fans as I can afterwards, but we’ll leave together.” Chris nodded, gosh, he loved this man. Sebastian would absolutely be within his rights to just go home and Chris could take a car afterwards. It would be at least an hour and a half wait, but here he was, promising to wait for him, but not only that, he was going to go out and see the fans while he waited. Sebastian had so much love in his heart for his fans. Chris, while absolutely grateful beyond belief, still found it odd and tended to turn out acting awkward around them, but Sebastian had embraced them like friends, he was genuinely happy to see them, and he interacted so well with all of them.

 It was at a fan event that Chris had first seen Sebastian interact with a baby, that interaction had been a good four years ago now, he’d almost had a heart attack at how Sebastian cradled the baby like a natural and rocked her back and forth, cooing down at her and letting her reach up and play with his long hair. It was so adorable and natural, and yet Sebastian claimed that he’d never been around kids before, though he did like them. This was right at the beginning of their relationship and in that moment, Chris felt himself falling in love. He could see a future with the man in front of him. A man who was generous, kind, good with children, and sexy as all hell. Chris had felt so lucky that Sebastian was giving him a chance. Never could he imagine that only a few years later would they be married, with their own little bundle of joy.

“I love you so fucking much.” Chris told Sebastian pulled him as close as he could from where they were angled in the seats, kissing him breathless.

“Alright you two, save it for the hotel room, or at least a supply closet at the venue, please?” Maggie spoke up from the row of seats in front of them. Chris couldn’t help but laugh,

“Sorry Mags,” Maggie just rolled her eyes with a fond smile,

“Straighten your suits, we’ll be pulling up in five minutes, Chris you’ll get out first, you two can enter the carpet together but then Sebastian you’ll go right to start doing interviews while Chris, you’ll go straight ahead to meet the wall of cosplayers. Then you’ll make your way down the carpet. Sebastian, you’ll loop back around at the end and meet the wall of cosplayers before one of the guards will take you outside the gates to meet the fans lined up outside. Chris, you’ll be doing a few press related things with the original six while Sebastian meets the fans outside, you’ll eventually make your way outside as well and sign for a few _minutes.”_ She emphasized minutes, knowing how carried away Chris could get, “Before we lead you back down the carpet to get pictures taken, Chris, all of your guests and family members will be there, Sebastian, Will, Phillipe, and Margarita have confirmed that they’ll be there, you’ll all take a group picture, your solo pictures, and then, yes, they’ll want you to do some couples pictures, got it? Good,” She said, not waiting for them to respond.

“I caught absolutely none of that,” Sebastian said, Maggie rolled her eyes,

“Well, your manager is meeting us there, so she’ll go over your part again, Chris, just follow my lead,”

“Got it,” Chris said, giving her a thumbs up.

-

They rolled up to the carpet and could already hear the hustle and bustle of people moving and shouting plus the excited cheering of the fans. Chris was told that his family was already inside enjoying the catering in the ballroom with other guests who weren’t forced to do press or walk the carpet. Chris was the first one out of the car, he slid his sunglasses over his eyes and his head popped out over the top, cheers from the fans rose as they noticed him, he waved behind him towards them before leaning back into the car and reaching his hand out for Sebastian to take so he could help him out. Sebastian smiled at him,

“So chivalrous,” He commented. Chris was about to say something else when a large heavy hand came down on his shoulder, he turned to see Hemsworth behind him, that perfectly straight blinding white smile appeared on his face as he turned to envelope the taller man in a hug.

“Hey guys!” Hemsworth greeted them, “Finally getting out of the house with out the little one?” He asked, Chris nodded as he took Sebastian’s hand again,

“Well we’ve been out without him before, but this is the first time we’re leaving him alone for the night with someone else, it’s a little hard, but so far so good, only a few tears,” Hemsworth reached foreword and patted them both on the shoulder with a smile,

“Well, good for you two, hope you guys get some time to yourselves once it’s over, we’ll see you inside,” Chris nodded as he then turned to his manager, who pointed him forward towards the cosplayers who were standing behind a barricade, Chris nodded, kissing Sebastian on the cheek and making him blush furiously before walking away to attend to his own duties.

Sebastian stood there for a moment in the middle of the carpet, just stunned that Chris had done that. Sure, everyone knew about their relationship but to be so open about it, especially for Chris, at a place like this. It always reminded him how real this was. How much Chris really did love him. He knew that in the past Chris hadn’t been open about his relationships, for fear that they wouldn’t last. And hell, they’re married, they have a kid. He knew that they were in this for the long haul, but it was nice to be reminded. To put any lingering doubts, he ever had about himself or their relationship to rest with a simple gesture such as that one. 

“Sebastian!” A familiar voice called out to him, his head whipped around, and he smiled as he saw his manager, Jennifer hustle up to him, binder in hand, headset on and looking flawless as ever. He didn’t know how she did it, she was always sleek, professional, and absolutely on it, she was also Mackie’s manager and so Marvel events were usually stressful for her. But here she was, still poised and professional as ever,

“This way,” She told him, gesturing quickly to him, he followed. He was introduced to two body guards who’d be shadowing him for the night, he shook both of their hands and then was herded off. He stood for solo pictures first, looking left and right and trying to get overwhelmed with people all shouting his name and cameras flashing in his face. Mackie was a few feet away getting his own pictures taken, he eventually sidled up to him and they did a secret handshake they’d made up. Were they 12? The answer was yes. Were they ashamed? Hell no. They laughed after finishing before coming in to hug each other with hearty pats on the back. Ignoring the cameras that were still flashing, they then decided to give the cameras a show, “Buddy cop and then Charlie’s Angels?” Mackie said, Sebastian laughed, knowing what poses he’d wanted to do. They turned standing back to back with each other and doing finger guns, letting the cameras take in their stance before shifting into a second pose. Sebastian dropped down low into a squatting position, shifting sideways slightly to give the camera’s a side view of his profile, he again bent his arms at the elbow and formed finger guns with his hands, turning to give the cameras what he hoped as a good smolder. Mackie shifted his own stance to a front facing one, hip cocked out a bit while he brought his own arms down in front of him to aim his finger guns forward, standing slightly behind him. The press ate it up, even Jennifer couldn’t help but grin and shake her head at her client’s antics.

“I think

“Alright boys, down the carpet,” She told them, they both stood up, Sebastian straightening out his pants as he laughed again as Mackie patted him on the shoulder. They went down the carpet Sebastian and then Mackie, eventually catching up with each other a few times and doing a few interviews together. It was fun, nobody asked anything too invasive, in fact he only got one or two questions directed at his personal life. Much of it was just compliments, asking for stories on set, Bucky’s character arc and his relationship with Steve. If he was in the movie at all, which he wasn’t allowed to say. The culmination of ten years, and the new rumored series with Anthony that Disney had just announced. Once he finished he ran his hands through his hair with a sigh. God, he was already tired, and the night had just begun. He looked down at the watch on his wrist. It was only 5:45. Things weren’t supposed to wrap up until around 9-9:30. He’d initially been worried about when they’d have time to say goodnight to Luca but then he realized Luca would probably still be up. His sleep schedule had been a little off the last few days after he’d been sick. He was better now but he’d slept a lot earlier in the week and for the past two days he’d just had all the energy in the world, not wanting to sleep at all, they’d have to try to correct it over the next few days, but for now, it was working out well. They’d be able to say goodnight to him before they headed over to their hotel for the night. As long as Luca was okay, if he wasn’t then they’d just head home.

Luca. Oh damn, now he was thinking about Luca. Was he okay? Did he ever calm down and stop crying? Was he still missing his dads? His poor baby. Sebastian’s arms ached, all he wanted was to feel the weight of his small body in them, to feel Luca’s warmth as he settled against him through his shirt and on his chest. He wanted to be able to move his face down and let his nose tickle the soft downy hair on Luca’s head. Shit, he really missed his little boy, he was going to cry. Fuck. No. No crying, you’re working. Pull it together, he told himself. Luca is fine with Nicole, she’s taking good care of him and he probably settled down just fine once she showed him his favorite toy.

Sebastian’s guard finally showed back up, signaling for him to follow, they looped their way around back up to the front of the carpet and Sebastian was let loose on the cosplayers. They cheered and called out his name, both “Bucky!” And “Sebastian!” Sebastian couldn’t help but go straight for a little boy at the front of the barriers who was dressed in an adorable tin-foil arm Winter solider cosplay.

“Hi!” He said happily, leaning down so he could be eye to eye with the boy,

“My name is Lucas!” He said, he was bouncing excitedly, Lucas, so close to Luca, Sebastian thought. Still, the kid was adorable, his hair was naturally long and dark and he’d looked like he’d went to town with an eyeliner pencil on his jaw, the stubble a bit too large to look real but still adorable all the same. His eyes had black paint smeared around them and the bottom half of his face had been covered with a solid black bandana that he’d removed once Sebastian had talked to him.

“Awesome, well I’m Sebastian and I couldn’t help but notice this awesome costume! Did you make it yourself?!” He asked with enthusiasm. Lucas nodded,

“He really did,” His dad or uncle, or caregiver who was dressed as Iron Man chimed in. Sebastian smiled, “He’s been working on it for five months now,”

“Yeah! I wanted to do it for Halloween but then I forgot that it was Halloween until Halloween, so I waited. I used it for my DARE week costume day at school and for the comic con I just went to with my uncle!”

“Well it looks amazing! Do you want a picture?” He asked, the little boy bounced on his feet and nodded eagerly, he was proud of the fans around them not trying to butt in, they all seemed to be enraptured by the interaction and happy to let the little boy have a moment, Sebastian leaned over the barrier and grinned as his Uncle pulled out his phone and took the photo of the two,

“Can I hug you? You’re my favorite!” The kid said in his ear, Sebastian’s heart felt like it was going to burst, he knew he wasn’t supposed to but with a grin he reached forward, fully lifted the kid up and over the barrier to give him a huge hug, swinging him around in the process before depositing him back on the ground behind the barrier. Lucas just looked stunned, but he managed to stutter out a thank you and Sebastian smiled and nodded as he turned to the other fans. He tried to spend a little extra time with anyone who wanted to tell him something and with the cosplayers who were dressed as his character. Towards the end of the line there was a particularly cool Falcon and Winter Solider cosplay that he even wanted to get a picture of, it was that brilliant, the guy had built actual wings that moved and the man who was dressed as Bucky was actually an amputee and he’d created a winter soldier arm that moved on its own and could reach out and clutch things with the touch of a button like one of those toy-grabbers but with its fingers, it was pretty cool. They explained that they were both robotics majors at NYU.

“Man, you gotta show Mackie those, he’s gonna flip!” The man grinned and said, “I hope he comes over,”

“Well I’m gonna text him and tell him to so he better, gosh, that’s so freaking cool,” He said, much more cautious of his language these days.

Along with the robotics majors there had also been one more group that had stood out, there had been two girls who had dressed as gender bent versions of Steve and Bucky and they’d been holding hands. One of them had ended up crying and saying that Chris and Sebastian being so open about their relationship had helped her come out to her own family. She’d said it hadn’t gone well but in the end she was happy she’d done it because she was now so happy with Girl Steve. Girl Steve, who’s name was Robin had pulled Girl Bucky, whose name was Sharon in for a kiss on the forehead, Sebastian couldn’t help but get a little choked up as he watched the two, he leaned over the barrier to hug Sharon and whisper in her ear,

“You’re so strong, I know what it’s like, I’m so proud of you and happy for you.” In her ear as he stroked her back comfortingly, to his surprise when he pulled away Robin was down on one knee, his eyes widened almost as much as Sharon’s had. He pulled away with a huge grin and watched as Robin/Girl Steve proposed right there.

“…So, what do you say? ‘Til the end of the line? Will you Marry me?” Girl Bucky/Sharon had nodded, more tears falling down her cheeks, happy this time as she embraced with Robin and got the engagement ring slid onto her finger. Sebastian laughed heartily as he went in to hug Robin and congratulate them. Cheers and thank-you’s followed him as he waved goodbye to the wall of cosplayers, now on his way to meet Chris for couples and family photos with the press.

-

Chris greeted him with a grin and an outstretched hand. He’d taken his sunglasses off and his eyes were now visible. He looked beautiful in the late daylight, cheeks slightly pink from exertion from running around and probably all the compliments he’d received from fans or on the carpet from interviewers.

“You have fun?”

“You could say that,” Sebastian said, he really loved meeting the fans, even if interviews got repetitive and tiring.

“Me too, you see Mackie and Elizabeth? Lizzie was looking for you,”

“Oh no, I haven’t seen her yet, but I’ll look when we get inside, I did see Mackie though of course,” He smiled remembering the photos. Chris smiled back at him and leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lips,

“Come on, let’s go, photos to take, places to be,”

-

They took pictures, together, hand in hand, and then with Chris’s immediate family, Sisters, Brother, father, niece, nephews, and mom, and then all of Chris’s guests lined up and he saw his own friends for the first time. He engulfed the three of them in a group hug of sorts. He was so happy they’d made it. And all looking fairly put together. Good for Phillipe, the poor guy still hated any time he had to wear formal wear, but he looked good in business casual tonight.

“Congratulations,” Margarita said to Chris, “You’ve been awesome in these films, I’m sad to see you go,” Chris smiled and wrapped her in a large bear hug,

“Thank you so much,” He said, they finished out taking a few more solo pictures each before their family and Sebastian and Chris’s friends went in to mingle and wait while Chris finished up a few Original six press things and Sebastian went to meet fans outside.

They finally met in the ballroom with friends and family they were all herded into the large theatre room. Sebastian and Chris went up to sit with the cast and crew after they made sure friends and family were seated. Their guests alone took up 28 seats, two rows of 12 and four on another row. It was almost funny. They waited in the dark and Sebastian took a moment to share some of the fan encounters he’d had. Chris had been touched by the stucky encounter and reached over in is seat to hug Sebastian close and press a kiss into his hair. Renner, who sat behind him took a piece of popcorn and threw it at them,

“Get a room!” He called out! Grinning playfully, they both turned around at that and flipped him off in unison, causing him to cackle loudly next to Mark Ruffalo and his wife. Just for the comment Chris then turned back to Sebastian and locked him in a deep and dirty kiss, Sebastian was so surprised that he was pushed over into Danai, who made a surprised sound before laughing at the scene, Sebastian was dipped all the way into her space and his hair was touching her arm as Chris was practically on top of him kissing him furiously. Chris pulled back with a grin, wiping his mouth and apologizing to Danai, who just laughed it off, Sebastian on the other hand looked a bit dazed.

“You okay?” Danai asked Sebastian, she was now full on laughing at him, she winked at Chris,

“Honestly I don’t blame him,” Chris grinned and made kissy faces at her,

“Evans, you are too much,” She continued to laugh. Chris was aware of her crush on him and he’d been nothing but flattered and gracious of it.

Suddenly the theatre began to darken, and cheers rose from everyone around them. Fans, friends, actors, and everyone alike. A spotlight came on and the Russo’s both appeared on the stage. Everyone was now clapping and cheering. A short speech and thank yous were given before the theatre darkened again and a tribute to Stan Lee began playing. Cheers were given all around at the end of it, everyone standing up from there seats and clapping for a good two minutes before Stan Lee’s daughter came out to say a few words and thank yous, after that the movie started and everyone was enraptured for the next three hours. At the end of the movie the entire cast and crew went up on the stage. Chris leading Sebastian slightly behind him as he held his hand. He let Danai brace herself on his arm as she stepped up the stairs in her long dress and heels. A long round of applause was given for the entire crew and then the original six were called to stay on stage. Chris once again hugged Sebastian tightly before letting him go. Each one of them spoke a little bit about the film, ending with heartfelt thank-you to all the fans who’d gathered. Applause followed them as they exited the stage and were herded backstage. A few more post interviews were given. Chris met with his Omaze winner one last time, asking her what she thought of the movie and hugging her tightly, thanking her for her donation before being led out by Maggie. He asked where Sebastian was and Maggie had said it would probably take him a little while to get out of the convention center, so meanwhile Chris asked if he could go visit a group of fans who he saw congregated outside the gate in a different spot from where many of the other fans had been before the premiere. Maggie sighed, but she managed to wrangle two security guards up for the task and they let Chris go meet them. It was rare for Chris to actually put himself out there, but there was nothing like a premiere to put him in the mood to meet fans, so she wasn’t going to deny him.

Finally, after a good thirty minutes Maggie got a call from Sebastian saying that he was waiting outside at one of the exits, Chris said goodbye to the fans after taking one last picture and giving one last hug. He was guided back onto the grounds of the LA convention center and then towards the entrance where Sebastian was waiting. Chris saw Sebastian before Sebastian saw him, he was standing and talking to Lizzie Olsen with his back to him. Chris grinned as he crept up on his husband, quickly grabbing him around the waist and causing him to squeal in surprise.

“Oh my god!” Sebastian said as he turned in Chris’s arms, Elizabeth grinned at the two men’s antics, Chris smiled back at Sebastian kissing him quickly on the mouth before greeting Lizzie.

“Hey, you got a ride to wherever you’re going?”

“Yeah, I’m just waiting for my grandmother to finish up in the bathroom, she’ll be coming out soon and then we’ll be heading to our hotel,”

“Alright, just making sure, were you two done talking?”

“I think so, Sebastian was just complimenting me on my dress, but you, oh my goodness, I loved the movie so much! I can’t believe you’re not going to play Cap anymore,” Lizzie praised him, Chris blushed like he usually did, getting all bashful and shy when people tried to compliment him.

“Aw, thank you, that’s so sweet,” He let go of Sebastian to hug her, “You really do look amazing tonight, I absolutely love the bangs,”

“Thank you! It was a split second decision, I’m glad people seem to like them!”

“We’ll have to all catch up next time you’re in New York when you have time,”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lizzie agreed, they waved goodbye to her, walking hand in hand around to the side of the building to where their car was waiting. It was a Limousine,

“Chris, what’s this?!” Sebastian asked, Chris smiled at him,

“Just wanted to do something fancy for my husband, on our way to our night out together…” Chris closed in on him and let his beard brush the side of Sebastian’s face before he kissed him, the kiss got heated quickly between the two on the dark street, they didn’t even notice when their driver had stepped out to see what was taking them so long, the man cleared his throat and the two pulled away from each other,

“Sorry,” Chris said, the driver opened the door for them and the two tumbled into the back seat together, laughing.

The driver rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind them. The privacy screen was already conveniently up so Chris didn’t waste any time lying Sebastian down on the seat and settling between his legs, Sebastian’s leg had come up to bracket Chris’s waist as he pulled him down on top of him by his tie. Chris’s lips automatically found Sebastian’s. Sebastian humming into his mouth as they kissed deep and slow. Chris pulled away breathing out between them as he pressed their foreheads together.  
  
“It’s been too fucking long.” He told Sebastian. Sebastian nodded. His hips rolling up into Chris’s as his hands came down to cup Chris’s ass and press him closer.  
  
“Over six months at least, last time we were both home and not passed out or taking shifts, god, I forgot how good you feel on top of me,”  
  
“Forgot how good you felt underneath me, fuck Seb, you’re so perfect,” Sebastian hummed. His neck arching backwards as Chris kissed along his jaw. “Can’t wait to get you out of these clothes,” Sebastian groaned in agreement, moving his hand from Chris’s ass to guide his hands underneath his dress shirt that he’d already pulled loose from his pants. The first touch of Chris’s hands on his abdomen, trailing down to where he was aching in his pants sent sparks shooting through his brain, making his skin feel like it was on fire. Chris explored the hard expanse of the left side of his lean, toned torso. His fingers flicking over Sebastian’s nipple before he pinched it lightly. A broken moan fell from Sebastian’s lips at the touch.  
  
Suddenly Sebastian’s phone rang out from where it was smushed underneath him. He jerked roughly, bumping his head against Chris’s at the surprise of the vibrations.  
  
“Shit, sorry babe,” Chris just chuckled and laughed it off, sitting up so Sebastian could check who it was. It was Nicole. She was probably calling so they could say goodnight to Luca. It was nearing 9PM but the poor kids sleep schedule had been rather odd the past few days. They’d have to rectify that once they got home again. Sebastian fixed his jacket and hair and then answered on the fourth ring.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hello, it’s Nicole,”  
  
“Hi Nicole! How are things going?”  
  
“Great, they’re going great, I’m about to put the little munchkin down! Do you want to FaceTime with him?”  
  
“Yeah, that would be great,” Sebastian said. He pulled the phone away from his ear. Reaching up in the limousine to turn on the light. He accepted the FaceTime call and Nicole and Luca came into view. He grinned at the sight of his adorable baby boy. Chubby cheeks and wispy hair, big eyes and gummy grin.  
  
“Hi Luca!” Sebastian waved to the phone screen. Luca reached foreword to the phone screen with a grin as he babbled at the sight of his dad.  
  
“Hi sweetheart, how are you? Are you having fun with Miss Nicole? Are you being a good? I bet you’re being good. You’re such a sweetheart.” Sebastian cooed. Chris kept trying to get into the frame but Sebastian was hogging it so far. Luca continued to reach for the phone screen looking confused when he touched it but couldn’t feel or find his dad. Chris finally shoved his way into the frame with a large smile as well.  
  
Luca grinned back at the phone and bounced in Nicole’s arms at the sight of his papa. Excitedly making noises as he reached forward with little fists again.  
  
“Hi baby boy, hi sweetheart. I love you so much! We miss you! I hope you’re being good, how’s bubba? Did you play with Dodger?”  
  
“He did actually. He laid on his stomach and he kept rolling a ball away from himself before Dodger would come and bring it back and they’d do it over again, I’d never seen him do that before is that new?”  
  
“Yeah we caught them doing that the other day. It’s adorable isn’t it? Luca will push the ball away and Dodger will bring it back, they both think it’s a game. I think Luca gets excited because Dodger gets excited and I think Dodger just likes to play with the ball.”  
  
“Has he had his last bottle yet?”  
  
“Nope, I’m about to feed it to him now before I put him down, but he ate some carrots and pears earlier.”  
  
“Oh wow! Good job! You finally ate the pears!”  
  
“He’s been avoiding them for some unknown reason for about a week now every time we’ve tried, but Sebastian accidentally bought a whole big pack of them thinking they were soft apple slices,” Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry I was distracted.” Chris laughed pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s temple.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m just glad he ate them did he like them?”  
  
“Yeah he loved them, kept opening his mouth up for more, didn’t you?” Nicole asked as she looked down at Luca who she’d situated in her lap to face the camera. Luca looked up at her and reached for her hair, she laughed, pulling the baby’s hands away,  
  
“Good, good, well it’s already late so we should let you two go, bye Luca, we love you so much we’ll see you tomorrow!” Chris said, waving goodbye. Luca’s face suddenly fell at the word “bye” and his bottom lip stuck out again, his big eyes widening even more.  
  
“Oh, oh no, sweetie, it’s okay,” Nicole began to bounce him on her knee. Sensing a breakdown.  
  
“Bye Luca, I love you, we’ll see you soon,” it was too late, Luca was breaking down, fussing and squirming around in Nicole’s grip as he reached for the phone.  
  
“Oh baby boy, we’ll see you soon, we’ll see you in the morning it’s okay, come on Luc, don’t do this,” his little face turned red and blotchy as he wailed, fat crocodile tears falling from his big green eyes. Sebastian was gripping the phone and trying to coo as many reassurances as he could through it. Looking externally distressed himself. Finally, he tuned into Chris’s voice next to him. Chris was trying to pry the phone out of his hands telling him to just hang up and that it would be okay. Sebastian didn’t realize that he’d started to cry. Fuck, he HATED when Luca got upset. Especially if he felt he could do something to have prevented it. He let go of the phone and Chris hung up the FaceTime for him. He then pulled Sebastian into his chest, Sebastian clung onto him.  
  
“I want to go home. Did you see him? Oh my gosh he just got so upset,”  
  
“Hey, hey, no, he’s gonna need to learn to be on his own sometime, he’ll be okay, Nicole said he calmed down pretty fast after we left. He’s just upset because he realized we were leaving again. It’s okay, he’ll be okay. If you really want to go home we can, but I promise. Nicole will call us later if something is really wrong. Why don’t we just try to enjoy tonight,”  
  
Sebastian sighed. His tears quickly stopping and turning into sniffles. It was just traumatizing sometimes feeling as if he’d done something to emotionally harm his child. He never wanted to hurt him or make him cry. He never wanted to cause Luca the same pain that his mother and step father had caused him. It might be irrational, but he was working through it. It wasn’t as bad as it had been in the first few months. Every time Luca would cry and Sebastian wouldn’t know what was immediately wrong, he’d get so stressed that he’d start crying too, and then Chris would have to come in and take over. Making Sebastian feel like he was a failure all over again. Luca was much better at letting them know why he was upset these days, so it helped a lot. Slowly Sebastian’s PTSD and fear of parenting lessened, but sometimes it hit him full force. Tonight was already hard, it being the first time they were supposed to leave him alone. They could do this. He could do this. He and Chris deserved a night out together. But holy shit, he missed his little boy so much. He hadn’t realized how much until his little face had come into view. He hated to ruin it but he just wasn’t strong enough. They could try again next month maybe. When they were back in Boston. Back at their house. Not staying in Chris’s LA house with a makeshift nursery Luca hadn’t used since his first two months.  
  
“Can we... can we please just go home? I’m sorry I know you planned something nice for us... I just... I need to see him.” Sebastian said softly. Not able to meet Chris’s eyes. Chris wouldn’t admit it now, but he was kinda glad Sebastian had decided that he wanted to go home too. He’d originally been excited at the prospect of a night out with Sebastian but after seeing Luca again on call his heart ached and he longed to hold him close again. Five hours was too long when he had the opportunity to be with him and wasn’t obligated to be doing something else. Especially after missing so much of him this past month while he’d been away filming.  
  
“Alright, we can go home. I promise. It’s okay, trust me. I miss him too. We can try again soon. We have three long months ahead of us where we don’t have much except meetings here and there the two week film I have in Vancouver, and my other trip to DC… but you’re coming with me to that. We have plenty of time to spend with him together without other things getting in the way. Maybe by the end of that time we’ll feel like we’ve made up enough for lost time and we can try a night out again?” Sebastian nodded. Glad that Chris didn’t seem upset. He leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
  
“Thank you, I love you,”  
  
“I love you too.” Chris then opened the privacy screen from his end and asked if the driver could instead drop them off at home.

-

They opened their door a little passed 9:45PM. Surprised to hear Luca still awake. He sounded upset, Sebastian was so glad they’d decided to come home after all. Nicole came in, looking slightly frazzled,

“Oh, hi guys, what happened?”

“We missed him too much,” Sebastian said, reaching out for his son who was wiggling in Nicole’s arms,

“I’m sorry, I tried to give him his bottle but he wouldn’t take it, I let him sit on the floor with Dodger for a few minutes because sometimes that calms him down but he was still upset and fussy, I was about to try the bottle again because he was getting sleepy but when I picked him up,” She shrugged, “He started wailing again, I was going to call you if I didn’t get him down by 10,” Sebastian smiled at her as he tucked Luca into his shoulder,

“It’s okay, thank you for trying,”

“Were you being a handful?” He asked Luca, Luca looked up at him with big sad eyes, much calmer now that he was in his dad’s arms.

“I think you were, but that’s okay, daddy and papa are here now, but you’re gonna have to learn to be on your own for real soon,”

“Thank you, really Nicole, we appreciate it,” Chris said after he pressed a kiss to Luca’s tiny head, the baby squirming and reaching over Sebastian’s shoulder for his papa, well more for his papa’s beard, but still. Nicole gave a lopsided smile to him, a hand on her hip as she nodded,

“Alright, well you’re free to go on to bed if you want, obviously you’re welcome to still stay here,” Chris said, They had only booked Nicole a hotel room for the previous night, banking on her staying at their place with Luca tonight.

“Alright, if you’re sure, but if you want, maybe you could just put him to bed? He sleeps pretty well through the night you said, but since I’ll be here anyway, I could get up and attend to him if needed, you two could catch up on sleep, or do whatever else you want to do,” she said with a flippant gesture of her hand, trying to hide the smirk on her face,

“Nicole, I don’t know what you’re suggesting, but I feel it’s highly inappropriate,” Sebastian said in a jokingly haughty tone,

“So is coming to greet the babysitter with your dick showing out of your pants and your fly open,” She shot back, Sebastian’s eyes widened as he looked down at himself, sure enough his fly was all the way down, showing the pair of baby blue Hugo Boss boxer briefs he was wearing. Nicole laughed,

“Got you, but no, your shirt is rumpled and untucked from your pants and your hair is all over the place, but it’s Chris who is still straining through his pants, so why don’t you feed Luca his bottle, settle him down in bed, and then I’ll already be here, so you two can just go to bed, try to have some uninterrupted time, like I said, no matter what that may entail,” Sebastian looked over at Chris with a shrug, it was a good offer. And Chris nodded,

“That sounds great,” Nicole nodded as she went to grab her overnight bag and head to the guest room she’d be sleeping in.

-

Chris headed to the kitchen and Sebastian followed, rocking an ever sleepier Luca in his arms,

“I missed you so much sweetheart,” Sebastian cooed to Luca, Luca just nuzzled farther into his dad’s shoulder, drool pooling on Sebastian’s PRADA jacket, but he didn’t mind. Sebastian brushed a feather light kiss onto Luca’s little head as he patted his tiny bum. Luca was currently dressed in a soft long-sleeved pajama onesie with a blue elephant on it. Chris handed Sebastian the warm bottle after testing it on his wrist. Sebastian smiled, grabbing an Avengers printed burp cloth, a gift from one of the fans, and throwing it over his shoulder. Sebastian sat down in the recliner in the living room, Chris standing over his shoulder to watch like he sometimes liked to do. Luca’s big green eyes gazed up at both of his dads, his tiny hands coming up to reach for the bottle as his little mouth opened eagerly for the food.

He suckled greedily on the bottle, eyes getting heavy again with every sip,

“He’s so stunning, gosh, look at his perfect little face, hi sweetheart,” Chris said as Luca reached out for him from where he was rested over Sebastian’s shoulder, about to be burped,

“I know,” Sebastian said, Luca retracted his arm and lied his head down on Sebastian’s shoulder again, Sebastian patted him lightly on the back and soon enough, Luca burped.

“Aw, good boy,” Sebastian said, wiping off the baby’s face before pulling the cloth off his shoulder, Chris eagerly reached for the baby after Sebastian finished with the feeding. Sebastian handed him over to Chris.

-

They both put Luca down to bed, Chris softly crooning “Baby Mine” to him as he fell asleep, his little fist wrapped around two of Chris’s fingers. They covered him with his little blanket up to his chest and then left the room quietly. Both grinning. It was still sometimes hard to get him down to bed, but it was late, and he was obviously tired. Nicole had come out of the guest room to grab the second baby monitor,

“Goodnight,” She told the two of them, they both responded back in unison with ‘night.’

They headed down the hall to their own bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Chris sighed with his bag against it, all the tension leaving his body, Sebastian was sliding out of his PRADA jacket and slipping off his shoes, he came up to Chris in just his undershirt, slacks and socks, draping his arms around Chris’s next as he pressed in close to him.

“You tired?”

“Yeah,” Chris said, pushing away from the door and letting himself crowd in closer to Sebastian. He took in the scent of Sebastian’s fading cologne now mixed with Sebastian’s own heady scent, he nosed at his neck and let his beard scratch at the apex of his collar.

“Too tired?” Sebastian asked,

“Nope, not too tired,” And with a surprising brust of strength Chris hoisted Sebastian up buy his ass, and got him to wrap his legs around him as he mouthed now at his jaw,

“Oh shit,” Sebastian laughed as he was walked over to the bed and then dropped on his back,

“Never too tired for you, let’s get you out of these clothes,” He said, Sebastian hummed,

“Right down to business then,”

“Yup,” Chris said as he helped Sebastian out of his shirt, “I’m tired, but I do want to get my hands on you first,” Sebastian hummed, it was nice to just slowly take their time undressing one and other, Chris was over top of him on the bed, he’d lost his own shirt, shoes, and socks, and Sebastian had lost his belt and shirt, socks, and pants. Chris still had his pants on but Sebastian had already unzipped them and shoved his hands inside. Their mouths were hard at work on one and other, tongues filthily dancing in between softer and more chaste kisses, Chris had sucked a hickey into Sebastian’s neck as Sebastian had stroked him to full harness while he was still in his pants.

“Seb, gotta get these pants off,” He said, Sebastian was currently rutting up into him from below and sucking at his neck, trying to give him a hickey of his own.

“Fuck, alright,” Chris moved, quickly stripping himself of his underwear and pants in one go. His cock springing free, curving upwards towards his abdomen. Sebastian’s eyes widened, enraptured as always when Chris’s cock came into view. He whimpered at the sight, Chris smirked back.

“Lay on your front, I want to see that pretty little ass of yours, haven’t tasted it in forever.” Chris commanded. Sebastian almost came just from those words. He quickly did as asked, kicking the covers he’d gotten tangled in away from himself as he lied down on his front. Sticking his ass up in the air slightly.

“Gorgeous,” Chris told him as he climbed on the bed, bending over to settle between Sebastian’s legs again. Chris grabbed the waistband of Sebastian’s boxer briefs and pulled them off, exposing him completely, he let them slide down his thighs and stretch at his knees as he placed his hand on either side of Sebastian’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart. Sebastian shivered at the touch, whimpering, but not whining or begging. Just like he knew Chris liked.

“So fucking hot,” Chris groaned, he spit onto Sebastian’s exposed asshole, using a thumb to spread the moisture around, smiling when he heard Sebastian whimpering again.

“You’re being so good for me, I’m gonna touch you now okay?”

“Yes! Please Chris, please!” Sebastian gasped out. Chris slapped his ass cheek,

“No begging until I tell you, I just praised you, maybe I shouldn’t reward you after all,

“Fuck, Chris, no, I’m sorry, please, it’s just… it’s been so long.”

“I know… I know it has, I’ll take care of you,” He pressed a quick kiss at the nape of Sebastian’s spine and slowly trailed his tongue down between his ass cheeks from there. His tongue slowly laving at Sebastian’s puckered entrance from where he pulled his cheeks apart. Sebastian’s body was practically purring in pleasure as Chris tongued him open. Chris pulled away for a moment to grab Lube from the nightstand, he drizzled some down Sebastian’s crack and coated his fingers as well, going back to town, stretching him open this time with his fingers and tongue. Sebastian let his head fall into the pillow again, muffling his moans as he trembled in Chris’s grip, his cock leaking profusely onto the bedsheets below him.

Chris loved eating Sebastian out, Sebastian always tensed and trembled so gorgeously under his ministrations. Knowing how much pleasure Sebastian devolved from it turned him on as well. He hummed, licking fervently a few more times, dragging his tongue back and forth aggressively across Sebastian’s hole and down to his balls, he tongued at them playfully, sucking one and then then other into his mouth, causing Sebastian to audibly praise and thank him,

“Oh fuck! Chris, oh my god, so fucking good… thank you, thank you…” Chris hummed once more, giving a last sharp and quick slap to Sebastian’s ass. Sebastian flipped himself over, lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Chris lied down next to him, Sebastian turned on his side and grinned at him, chest still heaving. They made out lazily, Sebastian tasting himself, slightly musky and salty from sweat, but nevertheless clean on Chris’s tongue,  

“I love you,” Chris said, holding their faces close to each other.

“I love you too… Sometimes… sometimes I still can’t believe this is my life.” Sebastian said, they quietly spoke to each other in the dim lighting of their room.

“I know, but it is, it’s crazy, but it is.”

“I can’t believe in the course of a little more than a year and a half we’ve gotten married and gotten a son… usually it can take people a year to plan their wedding, but we got engaged, married, and had a kid in just a little over two years…” Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh,

“I know, it’s been a whirlwind, but I wouldn’t trade a single minute… I honestly… I honestly wasn’t sure if we’d ever get to have a kid… at least not a baby. It’s hard enough to adopt babies these days for heterosexual couples, it’s almost impossible if you’re a single parent, rare for lesbian parents but not impossible, but I feel like gay men have it worst sometimes. Especially when it comes to adopting babies. They’ll let us foster kids, but they don’t usually trust us with newborns. I’m just… It’s so sad what happened to Luca’s mom, but I’m so thankful that his grandmother reached out to us, that she felt like she trusted us enough for this… I love that kid… so much… and I love you, so much, I’m so happy to call you my husband.” Sebastian made a happy little noise as he buried his face in Chris’s chest, Chris smiled and stroked his hands through Sebastian’s hair, a few more moments passed in silence before Sebastian began to kiss down his chest again, stopping at his still hard cock. He kissed the head reverently, taking the base into his hand before dragging his tongue lightly from the base to the tip, lapping up the beads of precum that were congregating there.

“Fuck… yeah, Seb…” Sebastian didn’t say anything as he took his time using his mouth on Chris, slow sensual strokes of his hand as he bobbed his mouth up and down, cheeks hallowing out and lashes fluttering prettily as he looked up at Chris with lust as he sat, braced up against the headboard of the bed.

“Sexiest fucking sight I’ve ever seen, can I take a picture of you like this baby? Please, for later?” Sebastian pulled off with a pop, nodding with a smirk, Chris grinned, reaching over to the nightstand for his phone, he thumbed in the passcode and opened the camera,

“Actually, can I take a video?” He asked, Sebastian nodded as he nuzzled at his cock, wantonly letting the tip smear against his cheek and lips, precum shiny and visible,

“Yeah, that’s it, suck me,” Chris groaned out in a low voice, Sebastian whimpered prettily as he sunk down again on Chris’s cock, looking straight into the camera, putting on a show. His cheeks hallowed out again as his lips stretched around Chris’s girth, Chris’s hips slowly began to thrust, Sebastian’s throat sloppily emitting wet sounds as Chris forced his cock down it. Sebastian took his length like a champ, his nose eventually touching Chris’s pubic hair at the base of his cock, he swirled his tongue around Chris, moving a hand back to the base to squeeze as he pulled off, gasping for breath as strings of saliva connected his mouth and Chris’s cock. He gave the camera a smoldering look, and Chris swore if Sebastian hadn’t been tightly gripping him he would’ve come at the sight.

“Come here,” Chris said, the camera moving shakily as it still recorded, Chris turned it to selfie mode, holding it out as he filmed them messily swapping spit. He pulled away from Sebastian, turning the camera off and setting his phone back down, he smiled at him,

“Thank you for that,” Chris said, pressing another quick kiss to his lips, Sebastian smiled coyly,

“Well you’ve gotta have something to keep you satisfied when you’re away,” Sebastian kissed Chris again, this time swinging a leg over his lap to straddle him,

“In return, I’m gonna expect some sexy selfies, and maybe a video of you with a toy of my choice or two when I’m away,” Sebastian requested as he settled on Chris’s lap, arms draped around his neck, hands playing with the hair that tickled the nape of Chris’s neck.

“Sure thing,” Chris promised, his hands coming down to grip Sebastian’s waist. They grinded together lazily,

“You gonna fuck me now? Or do you want me to ride you?” Chris’s eyes got dark at the prospect, he LOVED it when Sebastian rode him, but Sebastian could be a bit of a pillow princess when being fucked, liking to be held down and driven into instead of having to do the work, and Chris didn’t mind that either, but damn, when the offer came around he wasn’t about to refuse,

“Would you?” He asked,

“Of course,” And they were kissing again, Sebastian pulled away to grab the lube for a moment, he slicked Chris’s cock up, and made sure he was stretched enough, then he went back to grinding against Chris for another few minutes, Chris’s arms came to trail under his arms to grab at his back, Sebastian kept his hands on Chris’s face, stroking his beard as their lips moved together.

“Lay down on your back, I want some leverage for when I ride you,” He told him, Chris was quick to do as requested, his cock stood at attention as Sebastian situated himself.

Sebastian straddled Chris. His knees coming to rest on either side of Chris's hips as he slowly lowered himself down onto Chris's cock. His mouth opened silently in pleasure as he did. His hands came to brace on Chris's torso.   
  
"Take it babe," Chris said. His own eyes half lidded as he watched the breathtaking sight unfolding in front of him. Sebastian began grinding down onto him. Slowly and sensually at first, his hips moving at a leisurely pace like he had all the time in the world as he took the time to just feel and remember what Chris's cock felt like inside of him. Slowly but surely Sebastian's leisurely rolls of his hips became bounces as he began to move himself up and down on Chris's cock. Chris grunted as he was pressed into the bed under the weight of Sebastian's hands. Sebastian had straddled Chris’s waist completely. His hands resting on Chris’s pecs for leverage as he bounced. Finally, after about five minutes of this position Sebastian seemed to find the right angle for himself and he began driving himself back down on Chris's cock at jackhammering speeds. His pert ass bouncing and slapping against Chris's thighs as he did. The sight was full out pornographic, and Chris was loving for it. The physical stimulation was obviously there but the mental image of Sebastian riding him like he just couldn't get enough, brow pinched, face scrunched up, breathy grunts and moans falling from his lips, fuck he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. And he told Sebastian so.   
  
“You are so fucking beautiful, I can’t believe you’re-oh fuck!” Chris cursed and jerked again as Sebastian tightened his asshole around him. “I can’t believe you’re mine,”   
  
His cock brushed over Sebastian’s prostate with every down drive of Sebastian’s hips. Sebastian’s head was thrown back in ecstasy as high whines and low grunts intermittently spilled from his lips. Sebastian’s cock bounced freely back against his chest as he moved making the whole scene infinitely hotter. Chris had to reach up and touch him. He just had to. Slowly he did just that, taking Sebastian's hips in his hands and helping him drive himself up and down harder and harder. His fingers digging into the meaty flesh at the top of his part ass while also digging into his sharply chiseled hipbones. Sebastian moaned, crying out as Chris's hand came around from where it had been at his hips to grip his cock.   
  
"Oh fuck!" Sebastian gasped.   
  
"Yeah, you're so sexy, riding me like this, tell me baby, does it feel good? Your such a good boy for me, fucking yourself on my cock," Chris praised. Sebastian whimpered. He loved it when Chris would verbally praise him. It made him hot all over. He was getting tired though and his hips were slowing in their rhythm. Chris gave a sharp slap to his ass and he whimpered.   
  
“On your back” Chris commanded and Sebastian unceremoniously pulled himself off of Chris’s cock and threw himself onto his back. His legs spread wide, being held open by his hands. Chris grunted at the sight. Grabbing a pillow from the top of the bed and shoving it under Sebastian’s hips before he took his own cock in hand. Jerking himself hard as he came forward between Sebastian’s legs. He layer a hand on Sebastian’s hip, with his other he guided his cock back to Sebastian’s hole. Breaching him and causing him to cry out in pleasure again.   
  
“That’s it, so fucking hot for me baby,” Chris grunted. His hips rocking forward to impale himself.   
  
“Oh fuck, Chris, fuck...shit...oh my god...” Sebastian’s eyes were squeezed shut his mouth open in ecstasy. As he reached behind himself to grip onto the pillow behind his head. His back arched beautifully as Chris pounded into him. Taking and taking and taking, also while giving so much back. It had been too long. Too long since they’d gotten their hands on one and other and god, this was so good.   
  
“Chris, fuck... I’m gonna come... please. Fuck...”   
  
“Please what baby? Use your words love,” Chris said. His hips never stopping their brutal pace as he looked down at Sebastian with a loving smile,   
  
“Please. Touch me again. Kiss me...” Chris smiled and he leaned down over him, a hand coming between them to quickly jerk Sebastian off in time with his rapid thrusting. Sebastian almost screamed but Chris covered his mouth and swallowed the noise with a fervent kiss. Sebastian’s ass tightened like a vice around Chris as he came. Chris cursed loudly his thrusts faltering as he felt his own orgasm closing in.   
  
“Mhmm, fill me up... want you to cum inside me, please...” Sebastian said sluggishly into Chris’s ear before he began mouthing at his beard and down his neck.   
  
“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Chris cursed, with one final hard thrust he spilled inside of Sebastian. Sebastian moaned again and clenched his muscles. Chris hissed at the pleasure. He once again captured Sebastian’s lips in a kiss before he slowly pulled out of him. They lied on the bed, sweaty limbs entangled as they continued to kiss and caress each other.   
  
“God, let’s never wait that long to do this again... I can’t believe I lasted that long,” Sebastian laughed. 

“Agreed,” Chris said, leaning over to rub their noses together,

“M’tired,” Sebastian said, snuggling close to Chris, ready to settle in to sleep,

“No, not yet, we gotta shower, I’m not going to bed with your cum all over me,” Sebastian grumbled but eventually moved to get out of bed and follow Chris over to the end suite bathroom, asleep on his feet after a good orgasm Chris helped Sebastian clean himself off, afterwards he wrapped him in a fluffy towel and swept him into a bridal carry, right there in the bathroom and carried him to bed. Sebastian didn’t even complain, just snuggling up to him.

-

The next morning they woke up late, stumbling in ready to go with their bags packed to find Nicole at the table feeding Luca pears and bananas. Luca flapped his arms and wiggled happily on Nicole’s lap as he saw his dads enter the room.

“Hi my little prince,” Sebastian grinned as he walked forward, reaching out for the baby, Luca happily interacted with Sebastian, patting at his face and smushing his sticky little hands into Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian didn’t mind though.

“Thank you so much for getting him up this morning, it was amazing to sleep in,” Chris said to Nicole,

“Of course, I’m glad you guys got some rest,”

“Why don’t you ride with us, we’ll drop you off for your flight on the way,” Chris said,

“Oh there’s no need, I can get an uber,” Nicole said, going to the door to grab her own bag, Dodger followed, hoping for scratches, Nicole gave him a scratch behind the ear with a smile, his big doggy smile beamed back at her in thanks.

“Nonsense, our car is free, I insist,” Nicole sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she knew it was impossible to argue with her employers, they were too kind for their own good,

“Alright, if there’s room,”

“Plenty of room, it’s an SUV.” Nicole nodded. Sebastian handed the baby over to Chris before going to clip Dodgers leash onto him,

“Car will be here in five,” Chris said, looking at his phone with one hand. Luca reached for it as well so he held it up out of his reach to finish reading a few notifications, Luca continued to reach, almost toppling out of Chris’s arms, but Chris caught him with a smile.

“No, you silly goose, you can’t have the phone, not yet at least,” Chris slid his phone into his back pocket, “You’re such a silly goose,” He told Luca, bouncing him on his hip and nuzzling their noses together, Luca laughed happily as he ran his hands through his papa’s beard. A car horn honked outside and Dodger barked at the sound, causing Luca to jump slightly in Chris’s arms, “Oh, it’s okay honey,” Chris said, rubbing Luca’s back soothingly to calm him before he started crying, his bottom lip only wobbled a little big before Dodger padded up to Chris, going up on his hind legs and nudging at Luca’s little legs, Luca looked down at Dodger and smiled, reaching out for the dog with his tiny hand, opening and closing his palm Dodger reached up farther and licked his hand, causing Luca to laugh at the warm, wet, tickling touch. Dodger was such a good brother to Luca, immediately realizing he was scared and coming to calm him. But yeah, they’d have to clean off his hand when they got into the car. Bacteria! Chris thought.

“Good boy,” He said to Dodger, Sebastian leaned down to pick up Dodgers leash. He looped it around his wrist, He had Chris’s suitcase in one hand and his own duffel bag and their suits thrown over the other shoulder.

“Can I help you with something? Nicole asked, Sebastian sighed,

“Yeah, if you can take the suitcase or Dodger, that would be a big help,” He chuckled, he’d just been trying to work out how he’d lead the dog with all of the stuff he was bogged down with. Chris had Luca and the baby bag over his shoulder so he couldn’t have helped.

-

After dropping Nicole off at LAX they headed to the private air strip to get onto the jet that would take them back to Boston. It had been a long, long, ten months. Ten months since they’d really been able to rest, almost nine months since Luca came into their lives. And things weren’t going to slow down for quite a while. But they did get a little rest. Chris had one week of filming left to do on his current project, but it was close to home so he’d be coming home every night to be with them. After that they had three months of relative rest. Chris’s DC trip, and two weeks of filming were the only things scheduled. Sebastian didn’t start filming until after that.

They stepped into their home, Luca babbling nonsensically as he chewed on a soft teething toy. Smearing the saliva from the toy on Sebastian’s cheek every time he pulled it out of his mouth, but Sebastian didn’t mind.

“Home,” Chris said, dropping the bags in the entry way and letting Dodger off his leash.

“I want a cat,” Sebastian suddenly said, absolutely the most random thing he could have said in response to it, but he’d been thinking about it for a while now.

“Um… okay, I guess we could go look for one?”

“Really?” Sebastian asked,

“Sure, Dodger doesn’t mind cats, he’s stayed with both of my sister’s enough, they’ve never had a problem with theirs and Dodgers.” Sebastian grinned happily,

“Yes! We can go to the shelter tomorrow,” Sebastian said, excited. Luca decided that his dads weren’t paying enough attention to him so he suddenly let out a loud shriek and threw his toy on the floor. Sebastian physically startled as he looked down at the smiling baby in his arms, he raised his eyebrows at Luca and firmly said,

“No, no throwing your toys on the floor, that’s bad, we don’t do that.” Luca simply looked at him curiously with a tilt of his head, eventually reaching up to pat at his face again. Sebastian let him, chasing his hands with his mouth and playfully making “om nom” noises as he pretended to eat Luca’s hands, Luca laughed, and Chris simply smiled as he watched his husband and his son interreact.

Success was sweet. Being a part of a film franchise as big as the Avengers was a gift. Being an actor was his passion, but God, he’d give it all up if he had to, if his family ever needed him to it would be no question.

He walked up to Sebastian, who was currently pacing around in the kitchen with Luca in his arms, feeding him his afternoon bottle. He stopped him as he wrapped his arms around them both. Luca’s eyes flicked to him, wide and beautiful and trusting. His heart fluttered, and soared. His hand slowly came to stroke through Luca’s hair as his eyes dropped in satisfaction, Sebastian looked up at him and caught his lips in a kiss.

Simple moments like these were what he lived for these days.

 


End file.
